A King's Match
by Aruma-chin
Summary: OC x Atobe It was a simple day; Jyosei versus Seigaku; Tezuka was gone and Sakuno and Tomoka was getting bullied. But, what f, it wasn't the Prince to help them, but a Queen instead.


**I do not own Prince of Tennis and this is just a figment of my imagination. I am new at this so please don't expect this to be really good. This will start at Episode 80 and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **| Japan |**

It was Jyousei Shounas versus Seigaku, Doubles 1 was already done and Singles 3 will start after a twenty-minute break. In a place not that far from the courts, a girl with braids and her bestfriend with pigtails was waiting for a guy to finish buying a drink at the vending machine, much to their dismay, the guy has no idea what to buy.

 **"Maybe this… No, no, no… This one! But…"** the guy kept thinking on what to buy while the two got tired of waiting.

 **"Hurry up and decide already"** Tomoka, the girl with pigtails said, the match was about to start and they needed to be there to go cheer for their senpai.

 **"Tomo-chan. Do you think Kaidoh-senpai's match already started?"** Sakuno asked her bestfriend, she pondered a bit and took a look from afar. **"I think we're okay."**

 **"Ok, I'll take this."** the guy finally decided and left. Sakuno was about to go and buy but some girls got ahead of her.

 **"What do you want?"** a girl with shoulder-length hair asked her two friends.

 **"I want orange."** A girl with short braids said, **"What should I have…?"** a girl with long, navy blue hair asked to herself in a singsong voice.

 **"E-Excuse me…"** Sakuno started, **"Hey, wait a second! We were here first!"** Tomoka said in a mad tone.

The three girls glared at them making the two get a bit nervous, **"Move it!"** Tomoka finished.

The girl with braids got up on their face and smirked, **"You two were just standing there. You weren't in line."**

 **"I went over there to check on the status of the match!"** Tomoka madly said, **"Then, you can check some more while we decide what to buy."** The girl with long, navy blue hair said.

 **"What do you think you're doing cutting in like that?!"** the girl with shoulder-length hair suddenly pulled one of Sakuno's braids making her fall from pain.

 **"Are you okay, Sakuno? Hey, what are you doing?!"**

 **"You girls are annoying… Wearing stuff like that to show off…"** They finally noticed their cheerleading outfit with a big 'S' on it.

 **"Are you Seigaku's cheerleading team?"** One asked, **"No wonder they looked weaked!"** The other added.

 **"What did you say?!"**

 **"We're Jyousei Shounan's cheerleaders."**

 **"You guys have no chance in hell."**

 **"Wakato-kun's match is up next. By the time you finish your drink, it'll be over."** The girl with navy blue hair started laughing, **"That's so true! Hahah-"** a tennis ball suddenly flew out of nowhere and almost hit her in the head.

 **"Oh, I missed. Missed…"** the five girls looked at the small figure not far away from them. **"It's dangerous to be standing around there."** She added and took another tennis ball from her pocket.

She threw the ball into the air and hit it with utmost grace. The tennis ball hit five cans in order and went back to her hand making the onlookers gape in awe. **"Who is that? She's good."** One of them said, the girl went up to them with a smirk on her face.

 **"Me? Just a supporter from Seigaku."** They finally saw her face clearly; she had long, black tinted green hair; big, round, hazel eyes; and a slender body with a pretty face. She was about just as tall as Sakuno and Tomoka and was wearing a black jacket and red shorts, matching her black sneakers.

 **"Doesn't she look like…?"** Tomoka said, **"Ryoma-kun?"** Sakuno finished.

 **"Oh, you guys from Seigaku? Then maybe I'll show you my gratitude in taking care of him for me."** She suddenly glared at the three who were bullying Sakuno and Tomoka and scoffed.

 **"Just try and bully them, I'll show you how strong Seigaku really is, after all. I haven't apologized for that ball almost hitting you in the face."** Her hazel eyes bore holes at the three girls.

 **"N-No, it's okay! Please excuse us!"** and the three scram as fast as they can, mentally thinking not to mess with Seigaku again.

 _'Wow! She's so cool just like Ryoma-kun!'_ Sakuno thought.

 **"Kyaah! You came to help us! That was awesome, I'm Tomoka and this is Sakuno, we're both freshmen and thank you so much for helping us, actually I can take care of those bullies but you—"**

 **"Umm, it's fine, after all, I can't just turn a blind eye to someone who's in need, the name's Reika, nice to meet you, Sakuno, Tomoka."** she smiled at the two making her features look more angelic as before. _'She's an angel; no a goddess!'_ the two thought.

 **"Ne! You're a Seigaku supporter too, right? Who's your favorite?** " Tomoka asked but the girl just dodged the question, **"And are you guys the team managers?"**

 **"No, but we're a part of the girls' team, but we're still not good enough"** Sakuno thought and thought of the boy with the catchphrase, 'Mada Mada Dane'.

 **"Oh! I know! We'll treat you for a drink! For helping us!"** Tomoka cheerfully said, **"Really, it's oka-" "Nonsense! Come on!"**

Tomoka grabbed her by her arm and brought her in front of the vending machine, **"What do you want?" "Ponta"** the girl giggled, **"And you Sakuno?"**

 **"I'll get orange!"** the other girl nodded and pushed her order, **"So, Reika-san, I haven't seen you in Seigaku, are you just a fan or something?**

She smiled, **"Actually, I just came from Miami a little while ago and heard that you guys have a tournament today so I wanted to drop by before I leave tomorrow."**

 **"Woah! That's in America, right?! Did you live there since forever?"** Tomoka asked and distributed the drinks, **"I lived in England since I was 3 but I went to Miami and been living there for 8 years now."**

 **"And you have perfect pronounciation in Japanese! Sugoi! And where are you going tomorrow?"**

 **"I'll be living in Hyotei's dorms, you might know them, I think." "Isn't Hyotei a really rich and exclusive school? Plus it's really hard to get in there, let alone the entrance exam! How did you get in?!"**

She stopped sipping from her drink and gave them a confused look, **"Entrance exam. Got full marks in every subject, pretty easy and I'm not rich, but I do have somewhat connections."**

 **"Oh yeah, I remembered. Who were you talking about 'him' when you helped us? Is he part of the team? Or maybe someone who's really awe-"**

 ** _bzzzt* bzzzt*_**

 **"Oh, excuse me. I need to take this, but don't worry, you'll see me later."** and with that she opened her phone and left.

 **"Ah! The match! Quick Sakuno!"** the girl nodded and hastily went to see the match, but just when Sakuno was about to run, she saw Reika's tennis ball and she quickly looked for her.

Reika was not that far from her but slowly going farther, **"Reika! Your ball!"** she threw it with all her might but to her luck, it went straight towards her.

 **"Look out!"** Reika got ahold of her racket and easily controlled the ball and shouted, **"Thanks!"**

 **"Oi! Sakuno!"** Sakuno got out of her trance and ran with Tomoka to the courts.

 _'Can't wait to see her again!'_ the two thought.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry if there are typos or errors, English isn't my first language.


End file.
